villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
LeFou
LeFou is the secondary antagonist in Disney's 30th full-length animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast, and its 2017 live action adaptation. He is Gaston Legume's sidekick and right-hand man. He was voiced by the Venezuelan actor, Jesse Corti, in the original 1991 film, and will be portrayed by Josh Gad in his first villain portrayal, in the 2017 live action adaptation. Personality LeFou may not be the competent henchman that a villain could ask for, but is much smarter than he looks. Like most of the other villagers (including Gaston); LeFou is content to look at the world through a hopelessly narrow-minded point of view, and regards thinking as a dangerous pass time. However, LeFou can be quite reasonable and intelligent, as he is aware that Belle would have no interest in having a relationship with Gaston; he even pointed out that the other women in the village are quite fond of Gaston, though this doesn't change Gaston's mind as he still wants Belle as his wife by any means necessary. LeFou does play a significant role when he starts off the famous Gaston song, as he did this which not only cheered Gaston up, but also inspired him to develop a plan to force Belle to marry him. However, despite his loyalty to Gaston, LeFou finds it quite frustrating to be on the end of Gastron's wrath, as he strongly disapproves watching on guard outside Belle's empty house during the winter under Gaston's orders. He even finds Gaston's egotistical behavior to be quite irritating after being dumped into a mud pit by the latter after the failed wedding proposal. ''Beauty and the Beast'' LeFou is first seen in the film's opening musical number, where he caught a water fowl that Gaston managed to shoot down (or rather, attempted to, as the bird ended up falling a few inches away from him, causing him to sheepishly put it in the bag), having presumably accompanied Gaston on a hunting trip. He then told Gaston that he didn't miss a shot and was very likely to be the greatest hunter in the world, and was also the most wanted man among the women in the village. However, LeFou was shocked when Gaston revealed his desire to marry Belle out of all the girls. LeFou tried to warn Gaston that Belle isn't his type and won't likely reciprocate his desires, but was ignored. He then briefly flirted with the Bimbettes, but ended up squirted by them as they were distracted while admiring Gaston. Afterwards, upon rendezvousing with Gaston as Belle was about to leave to tend to her father Maurice, LeFou briefly mocked Maurice as a "crazy old loon," earning him a rebuke from both Belle and Gaston (the latter only did it mostly to impress Belle), although they proceeded to laugh while Belle rushed back to her cottage when an explosion occurred at the cottage, most likely from one of Maurice's experiments backfiring. As Gaston arranges an unwanted wedding proposal for Belle, LeFou becomes the conductor of an improvised musical band, conducting the band in an impossibly-fast version of the Bridal Chorus, although he ended up getting a trumpet slammed into his head by Gaston after prematurely playing the band. After Belle's rejection of Gaston, LeFou asks him how his proposal went, prompting Gaston to throw LeFou into the mud in his frustration, to which he sarcastically replies "Touchy!" Later, LeFou and the other villagers cheer up Gaston at the local tavern by singing a song about how great he is. LeFou was also the only one of the villagers to directly learn from Gaston the specific details of his plan involving locking Maurice in the asylum to force Belle into marrying him. When Gaston enacts his plan to blackmail Belle into marriage with help from Monsieur D'Arque (the owner of the local asylum), LeFou is tasked with standing guard in Belle's home until Belle and Maurice return. LeFou attempted to protest his given task to a departing Gaston, only to be ignored again. This annoys LeFou to an extent that he smashes his arm against part of the house, burying him even deeper in the snow from a minor avalanche of snow. By the time they do return, LeFou had poorly disguised himself as a snowman (being covered in a light layer of snow, and his actual arms are exposed still gripping onto the tree branches that were supposed to act as his "arms."), and upon witnessing their return, LeFou rushes off to tell Gaston and D'Arque. They soon appear with a lynch mob, and LeFou successfully convinces the congregated mob that Maurice is insane by having Maurice describe the Beast again, but the plan falls apart when Belle uses the Magic Mirror to prove Maurice's claims, making everyone (including LeFou) realize that Maurice was telling the truth the whole time. After learning that Belle has feelings for the Beast, Gaston (in a fit of envy and pride) rallies the crowd to attack the Beast's castle and kill him, and LeFou walks by his side with the rest of the rioters. Once inside the castle, LeFou picks up Lumiere to light his way, and Lumiere's signal begins the battle. During the battle, LeFou attempts to get his revenge on Lumiere by waving a torch perilously close to Lumiere's head, melting him slightly. However, Cogsworth intervenes by poking LeFou in the butt with a pair of scissors. LeFou was later seen pursuing Sultan to the kitchen with several other villagers, but they all end up fleeing the castle in defeat after the chef frightens them with his huge flames. It is left undisclosed if LeFou and the villagers ever found out that Gaston died after his battle against the Beast, but it is likely that Gaston's absence from then on would give them that exact message. ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) LeFou will appear in the 2017 live-action adaptation of the film, played by Josh Gad. Considerably more intelligent and down-to-earth than his animated counterpart, LeFou will be expanded in this version, the most notable example being LeFou's feelings toward Gaston developing from simple admiration to romantic infatuation. Other Appearances Beauty and the Beast (musical) In the musical, LeFou's role is very much the same as it is in the film, as he supports Gaston's plan to have Belle as his wife. He, Gaston, and Monsieur D'Arque even sang about Gaston's plot in the song called "Maison Des Lunes". ''House of Mouse'' LeFou often appeared alongside Gaston as one of the guests in House of Mouse, and he can be seen alongside other villains in Mickey's House of Villains. In the episode, "Everybody Loves Mickey" LeFou notably appears alongside some of the villagers to sing "Let's Slay the Beast". Lefou is also seen during the head count of all the Disney character guests in "Ask Von Drake". In "Pete's House of Villains", Lefou and Gaston joined the other guests as they rooted for Mickey's return when Pete's show was a flop. Trivia *His name is French for "The Madman", and also a phonetic pun on "The Fool". *LeFou is similar to Master Little from The King and I; they are short, overweight, and constantly abused by their masters, but remain loyal to them in spite of that. Category:Minion Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Sophisticated Category:Movie Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mobsters Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Poachers Category:Spy Category:Right-Hand Category:Inconclusive Category:Thugs Category:Oppressors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Manipulator Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extremists Category:Hunters Category:Dimwits Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Abusers Category:Fanatics Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Blackmailers